ravencbbctvseriesfandomcom-20200214-history
Chapter 7: The Vaporizer
(In Spaceship Earth at Epcot, Captain Hook is skimming through notes. Rayso is sleeping on his desk.) * Captain Hook: Oh. I'm sorry. I must have dozed off there, uh...Thank you so much for coming into Epcot today, Rayso. (Rayso snores.) Rayso? Rayso?! * Rayso: (wakes up, started) It's not my fault. * Captain Hook: I didn't accuse you of anything. * Rayso: ''' David made me do it. * '''Captain Hook: David told you not to do it. * Rayso: Alhammarret was mind-controlling me. * Captain Hook: On Raven's quest? * Rayso: ' ''(sighs) No-one understands me. * '''Captain Hook: Well, we're certainly trying to understand you. For instance, we're trying to understand how an incredibly powerful mind mage, who studied under a sphinx and became the living Guildpact of an entire plane, can act and talk like such a petulant teenager. * Rayso: Whatever. I actually don't talk like that. * Captain Hook: And falls asleep during this conversation? * Rayso: I wasn't sleeping. * Captain Hook: Yes, you were. * Rayso: No, I wasn't. (uses mind magic on Hook) '' * '''Captain Hook:' Rayso? * Rayso: What? Where am I? * Captain Hook: Did you just wipe your own memory? * Rayso: What? No. (uses mind magic again, Hook groans) ''What? Where am I? * '''Captain Hook:' You're in Spaceship Earth, Rayso, and I've been meaning to talk to you about this. * Rayso: About what? * Captain Hook: About the fact that you're supposed to be an incredibly, powerful and talented mind mage and yet these powers only seem to work when it is convenient for the plot. Shouldn't you be able to mind-control your way out of any problem? * Rayso: Whatever, I could if I wanted to. * Captain Hook: OK. Well, how about when Garruk grabbed you by the throat, slammed you against the wall and said he would murder you if you didn't tell him where Regina is. * Rayso: I had such a killer headache. * Captain Hook: And when you needed Emma and Danoc to surrender the scroll? * Rayso: It was a Monday and Mondays are not really my thing. * Captain Hook: And when Vraska also tried to kill you, thus plunging Ravnica into chaos? * Rayso: I hadn't had my coffe yet. * Captain Hook: It just seems to me that you should've been able to mind control your way out of at least half these situations. * Rayso: Oh! I don't wanna talk about this anymore! (uses mind magic again) * Captain Hook: Oh. I'm sorry. I must have dozed off there. Oh, Rayso, thank you so much for coming into Spaceship Earth today. * Rayso: Yes, we're just discussing how reliable my mind-controlling abilities are. Or whatever. * Captain Hook: We are? Just now? * Rayso: Yeah, I mean... * Captain Hook: Why don't I remember that? (Rayso pretends he doesn't know.) Did you, did you wipe your memory? (Rayso gasps.) Rayso, we've been over this before. There is a strict "No Mind Control" policy between Storybrooke and this world, at least... I'm pretty sure we've been over this before. * Rayso: (uses mind magic again) * Captain Hook: Oh. Sorry. I must have dozed off there, uh... Thank you so much for coming into Spaceship Earth today, Rayso. (Rayso snores.) Rayso? Rayso?! * Rayso: (wakes up, started) It's not my fault. * Captain Hook: I didn't accuse you of anything. * Rayso: ''' David made me do it. * '''Captain Hook: David told you not to do it. * Rayso: Alhammarret was mind-controlling me. * Captain Hook: On Raven's quest? * Rayso: ' ''(sighs) No-one understands me. * '''Captain Hook: Well, we're certainly trying to understand you. For instance, we're trying to understand how an incredibly powerful mind mage became a... Didn't we have this conversation? And you talk like a petulant teenager? * Rayso: ''' Whatever, I don't totally talk like that. * '''Captain Hook: Yeah, and falls asleep during this conversation. * Rayso: I wasn't sleeping. * Captain Hook: Yes, you were. * Rayso: No, I wasn't. (uses mind magic on Hook) '' * '''Captain Hook:' Rayso? * Rayso: What? Where am I? * Captain Hook: (slaps his head) Oh my god! It feels like I've been in this meeting for days. (Somewhere in Miami, Obra is on the controls with Jeson and Milvad. Zombozo and Freakshow are in the vaporizing cabinet.) * Obra: Now, Jeson, all I have to do is turn on the sub-zero temperature gauge. And when they've cooled down a little, I will activate the vaporizing pipe pump and evaporate the horrible clowns directly under the ice of Arnor's Ice Arena. Imagine, Terso being able to do your famous waltzing arabesques directly on Zombozo and Freakshow. Behold, they are beginning to frost up already! (Obra turns on the button and smoke starts to fill the cabinet as Zombozo and Freakshow shiver. The cliffhanger appears.) * Linmis: (voiceover) What fiendish freezing isometric exercise is this?? Is it the isolated end of Circus Gothica?? Have they concluded their refrigerated cycle -- to be vaporized and become a part of Arnor’s ice rink?? Stay frozen to your furniture!! Tomorrow! Same Bat-Time, same Bat-Channel! (The movie then fades into black.) Category:Raven: The Never-Ending Story Category:Scenes Category:Horror Scenes Category:Cliffhangers Category:"Same Bat-Time, Same Bat-Channel!"